


The Blood We've Spilled

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maglor wants to adopt Elrond and Elros. Maedhros thinks that they've killed too many of the twins' relatives to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FandomWeekly, prompt 38 Bloodline, bonus goal "adoption".

“He is Turgon’s great-grandson and Lúthien’s. What makes you think either of them would consider us appropriate people to adopt the boys?” Maedhros stood, still covered in blood from the battle, arguing with his brother who had sent Elrond and Elros to wash in the stream.

“They’re more than their bloodlines, brother, they’re children who have no one else,” Maglor said. “Do you think the fish will raise them?”

“They have no one else because we killed everyone else they know here, and they could be sent to Gil-galad. Or Galadriel, her husband is related to the boys as well.” Maedhros shook his head. “If we take them, we doom them. You know this, Makalaurë.”

“And if we don’t take them, they grow up thinking they exist to just be passed around every time something more important, like a Silmaril, appears in the air.”

“We swore an oath to get the Silmarils back at any cost, and we murdered their grandfather and caused their mother to jump off a cliff for the one that had,” Maedhros said.

Maglor nodded. “Yes, we swore an oath. We alone swore an oath, so nobody will be coming to kill us because of it, ere they become kinslayers like we are.”

“And when the oath compels us to search for the remaining Silmarils and try to reclaim them?” Maedhros raised an eyebrow. “What do you intend to do then?”

“They will likely be grown by then, and we’ll give them a choice. They can continue to stay with us – no, Maedhros, we would not force them to fight for the Silmarils. We’ll leave them in camp to do something, they can be trained in healing or other similar thigs – if they choose to belong to the House of Fëanor. If they do not, we will give them leave to go join Gil-galad or Galadriel or one of the Sindar, depending on which bloodline they feel the closest too.” He looked at his brother, who finally closed his eyes and nodded.

“Very well. You can adopt them and raise them as your, as you wish. Just remember that the blood we’ve spilled includes some of their relatives.”

Maglor smiled. “Of course it does, but who says bloodlines are all that count? They may come to trust us yet.”


End file.
